Camping with Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Nora et George ont la bonne idée de vouloir emmener toute la famille au camping pour le week-end, mais certains ne sont pas très enthousiastes.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)

CHAPITRE 1 : Départ force

Derek dévala les escaliers, bien décidé à avoir sa dose de TV avant de partir à l'aventure dans ce camping boueux. Il se précipita dans le salon et sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé… Et écrasa Casey de tout son poids, en même temps que le livre reposant sur son ventre. Celle-ci, qui semblait s'être endormie ici la veille, cria de stupeur ainsi que de douleur avant de tomber par terre dans un grand fracas. Un instant, le jeune homme eut peur qu'elle ne se soit fracassé la tête contre la table basse mais Casey se leva et commença à l'injurier.  
_Ouf, elle n'a rien._  
Se méprenant sur la raison de son sourire, Casey cria de plus belle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient ameuté toute la petite famille qui arriva dans le salon.  
- Heureusement qu'on devait se lever tôt de toute façon, soupira George.  
En effet, aujourd'hui (et pour le plus grand malheur de Derek !), était le jour de leur départ en camping ! Un week-end improvisé par Nora et George, profitant d'un exceptionnel congé de trois jours.  
- Ca commence bien, marmonna Lizzie.  
Edwin sourit et acquiesça. Lui et sa demi-sœur avaient pris le parti de rire des incessantes joutes de leurs aînés.

Derek, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas passer de week-end en famille, surtout quand la seule cloison qui le séparerait de Casey serait une tente qui avait fait son temps ! Il avait pourtant essayé de négocier :  
- Très peu pour moi, avait-il dit à son père. Il y a une super fête chez Sam ce week-end là !  
- Derek ! Tu viens et c'est tout !  
- Mais...  
- Pas de discussion !

Et voilà qu'il était obligé, son sac à la main, de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, avec comme seule perspective un week-end horriblement ennuyeux ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il tente quelque chose.  
- Je me sens vraiment pas bien…  
- Derek ! s'exclama son père, ne se laissant pas prendre au piège. Dans la voiture ! Tout de suite !  
Derek passa devant son père, le fusillant du regard au passage. Son énervement ravie Casey, qui souriait de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches.  
- Casey ! S'il te plaît ! la réprimanda sa mère.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers la voiture, non sans jeter un regard assassin à cette dernière. Nora et George se regardèrent et sourirent.

En s'installant dans la voiture, à côté de son horrible demi-frère, sa discussion avec Emilie lui revint en tête.  
- Du camping avec Derek, ça va être marrant !  
- Je préférerai encore me retrouver nez à nez avec le Yeti ! Il serait plus aimable !  
Justement, George venait à peine de mettre le contact que Derek s'accaparait déjà tout l'espace disponible, bousculant Casey pour pouvoir allonger ses jambes.  
- La notion d'espace personnel c'est du domaine de l'abstrait pour toi ? questionna-t-elle.  
Lizzie et Edwin échangèrent un regard : le voyage allait être long !  
Le concerné eut l'air de réfléchir deux secondes… ô miracle ! Et finit par lancer :  
- Quoi ?  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit un énorme livre. Derek la regarda avec un air interrogateur.  
- Pour lire, dit-elle lentement comme si elle s'adressait au pire des abrutis (ce qui n'était pas bien loin de la réalité). A quoi d'autre peu servir un livre !  
- Personnellement… à protéger ma magnifique chevelure de la pluie ! rétorqua Derek.  
Elle lui adressa une grimasse dégoutée et se plongea dans sa lecture. Le jeune homme sortie son téléphone portable et mis un peu de musique, ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de la part de sa voisine. Si elle avait eu des révolvers à la place de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, il serait criblé de balles depuis longtemps ! Casey voulue déplacer ses jambes mais la place lui manquait à cause de celles de ce _cher _Derek.  
- C'est pas vrai ! ralla-t-elle.  
- Tu veux quoi ? Que je les coupes !  
- Ce serait une idée, en effet !

Au bout d'une heure, Derek commença à s'agiter, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Par inadvertance, il donna un coup de coude à Casey.  
- Aïe ! Tu l'as fait exprès !  
- Mais non, répondit Derek, blasé.  
- Je suis sûre que si ! Tu as décidé de me faire vivre un enfer !  
George décida de faire une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes et ils en profitèrent pour placé Marti au milieu des deux hystériques.

L'arrivé fut une délivrance pour eux tous. Les parents, et même Edwin et Lizzie, étaient épuisés par le comportement des deux ainés. Pire que leurs disputes, leur silence borné avait fait monter la tension tout au long du trajet, si bien qu'ils s'attendaient à tout moment à une soudaine explosion. Derek s'extirpa de la voiture et s'éloigna rapidement pour tenter de se calmer. Il s'en voulait réellement de faire subir ses sauts d'humeur à sa famille, après tout, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Seule Casey était responsable : elle le rendait complètement dingue !

La jeune fille soupira d'indignation en commençant à vider la voiture toute seule. Derek aurait au moins put les aider ! Mais Monsieur avait décidé de tout simplement disparaître. Bon débarras!

Une fois le coffre totalement vide, George porta un regard surpris aux deux tentes posées sur le sol.  
- Nora, on a un léger problème.  
En effet, ils avaient tout simplement oublié la troisième petite tente qui leur servait d'abri.  
- Peut être qu'ils pourront nous en prêter une…  
- Pas la peine, dit Derek d'un ton las, revenant de sa ballade tout en traînant des pieds. Je peux très bien dormir à la belle étoile. Ca fait longtemps.  
Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.  
- Marti dort avec nous, et Edwin peut aller avec les filles…  
- En se serrant un peu…  
Ils hochèrent la tête, l'air entendu.

Une fois leurs affaires installées (ce qui prit la matinée entière vue l'aptitude de George à monter une tente) et le repas englouti, les parents partirent en randonné, entraînant à leur suite tous leurs enfants… exception faite de Derek et Casey. Le premier était résolu à ne pas participer aux activités : il n'avait pas demandé à venir ! Son attitude sapait le moral de la seconde, qui aurait préféré que le jeune homme les dispense de sa présence. Le regardant lancer un ballon de football en l'air avec désinvolture et le rattraper avec tout autant d'ennui, Casey regretta que sa simple présence ne puisse pas faire oublier cette stupide fête à son demi-frère. Secouant la tête, elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée idiote.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek décida de se lever, ne sachant que faire. Il attrapa son téléphone portable… et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau. Fulminant, il se mit en quête d'un endroit où il pourrait envoyer un message.  
Casey passa derrière lui alors qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son téléphone. Elle ralentit et tenta de lire ce qu'il écrivait, mais rien à faire. Soudain, Derek se retourna en sentant la présence de la jeune fille. Sa curiosité mal placé l'avait toujours fait frémir…de rage !  
- Tu écris à Cyndra ? s'enquit sa demi-sœur détesté.  
- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? répliqua Derek, cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise et son intérêt pour la réponse.  
- Ca m'intéresse pas, éluda la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule prononcé.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fiche encore là alors ?  
- Il se trouve que c'est le seul endroit où il y a du réseau dans ce fichu camping !  
Heureusement pour elle, Derek ne se rendit pas compte du mensonge. Elle n'avait même pas de téléphone à la main !  
- Et tu prétends adorer la nature…  
-_J'adore_ la nature ! J'ai juste un petit problème avec cette erreur qu'elle a commise : toi !  
- Vraiment charmante…  
Casey tourna les talons, avec la ferme intension de s'assoir quelque part et d'écouter de la musique sur son i-pod jusqu'à la fin du week-end. En évitant le plus possible le jeune homme, cela va sans dire.  
- Pour ta gouverne, la héla-t-il. J'ai rompu avec Cyndra hier !  
La jeune fille fut déconcertée… Mais rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne fut pas au courant. Après tout, elle ne s'intéressait pas à tous les faits et gestes de l'abominable Derek !

En finissant d'écrire le message destiné à Sam, la phrase de Casey tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Une erreur de la nature ? Vraiment, c'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Il ne l'admettait pas encore, mais les piques de la jeune fille le blessaient de plus en plus. Derek se releva, cherchant un moyen de faire partir le message.

La jeune fille sortie son i-pod de son sac… et se rendit compte que la batterie était complément vide ! Il avait dut resté allumé pendant le trajet. Elle avait pourtant vérifié avant de partir ! Déçue, son regard se porta à nouveau sur Derek qui était perché sur une buche, elle-même posée sur une pierre humide. L'ensemble ne paraissait pas tout à fait stable, mais il ne reculait devant rien pour rester connecté au monde civilisé. Alors qu'il tenait son portable le plus haut possible, la buche bougea légèrement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Fatalement, le téléphone s'écrasa sur une pierre proche.  
- Foutu, marmonna Derek.  
Voilà qu'il se retrouvait perdu dans la cambrousse, obligé de retourner à la vie sauvage, avec_ Casey_, et sans téléphone en plus ! Casey qui riait ouvertement de lui… Soudain, le jeune homme eut une illumination. Pour une fois, Casey était peu être la solution à son problème ! Elle avait probablement encore le numéro de Sam dans son portable !  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle en le voyant arriver vers elle, un air innocent collé sur le visage.  
- Casey, ma chère Casey... Je me demandais si tu aurais l'ameumeuh… l'amib…l'amaba…  
- L'amabilité ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. L'amabilité de me prêter, s'il te plaît, ton téléphone portable.  
Le ton était des plus ironiques (il ne s'abaisserait jamais à la supplier !) mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Un sourire mauvais s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle le tenait enfin à sa merci et comptait bien en profiter un maximum !  
- Si tu fais 2-3 petites choses d'abord…  
- Ok… euh, quel genre de_ choses_ ?

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva à genoux devant la berge de cette rivière, les mains pleines de produit vaisselle. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui demander de laver les plats pendant qu'elle s'occupait des couverts. Il l'observa nettoyer méticuleusement chaque millimètre carré de cette petite cuillère avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un tout petit sourire s'épanouissait malgré elle sur ses lèvres.  
- Rien…  
Suivant une impulsion, il s'empara de la bouteille de liquide vaisselle.  
- Rend-moi ça, siffla Casey.  
- Si tu la veux faudra venir la chercher !  
La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et avança lentement vers lui, le regard menaçant.  
- Allez Case. Tu devrais penser à t'amuser parfois.  
- Je m'amuse souvent… tenta-t-elle, peu convaincue elle-même.  
- Voyez-vous ça !  
L'air railleur du jeune homme la poussa à se jeter sur l'objet qu'il lui avait piqué. Mais il esquiva son attaque avec la plus grande facilité. Casey, emportée par son élan, ne finit sa course qu'une fois les pieds dans l'eau.  
Derek affichait un sourire victorieux insupportable !  
- Tu va me le payer Venturi !  
Elle se mit à lui courir après, mais pas dans le sens où les jeunes l'entendent de nos jours (quoi que !), si bien que le seul moyen que trouva Derek pour lui échapper fut de fuir dans le lit de la rivière. Mais ce n'était pas un peu d'eau froide qui stopperait une Casey plus déterminée que jamais. Elle le poursuivie encore, et quand elle eut récupéré son bien, plusieurs minutes après, ils étaient tous les deux trempés !  
- Tu vois que je sais m'amuser !  
- Mais je n'en doutais pas.  
Elle le regarda de travers, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était ironique ou non. Son manque d'attention lui valu de glisser sur une pierre particulièrement… glissante. Derek se précipita et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

La situation était plus que gênante : le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, aucun d'eux ne savait comment rompre le contact. Peut être qu'au fond ils n'en avaient pas envie. Casey se racla la gorge et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du jeune homme.  
- Merci pour ton aide. Je crois que tu pourras utiliser mon portable.  
Derek hocha lentement la tête et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il avait gagné ce pourquoi il avait fait tout ça : le droit d'utiliser le portable de Casey.

Alors~, qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, plutôt court je l'avoue. Merci pour vos Reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

CHAPITRE 2 : Acclimatation difficile

Derek s'était proposé de dormir dehors, une impulsion pour effacer de ses pensées cette idée de dormir dans la même tente que Casey. Mais, maintenant qu'il était étendu seul dans l'obscurité, à contempler les étoiles scintillantes, il se prit à imaginer que tout était différent entre eux, qu'elle ne le détestait pas… Elle aurait put le rejoindre en silence, il aurait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se seraient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Cependant ce n'était qu'un rêve… Il crut entendre des bruits de pas.

Casey se retourna une énième fois, aplatissant un peu plus son oreiller sur ses oreilles. Mais rien à faire ! Les ronflements incessants d'Edwin allaient la rendre folle.  
_Tu l'es déjà,_ ce dit-elle.  
Car il fallait au moins être complètement folle pour s'enticher d'un garçon comme Derek ! Derek… qui devait certainement dormir, à quelques pas de là. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille attrapa son oreiller et son sac de couchage et sortit de la tente, en prenant bien soin de fermer la moustiquaire. Elle s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à l'endroit où dormait le jeune homme qui hantait toutes ses pensées, plus ou moins orthodoxes d'ailleurs…

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle resta quelques instants ainsi, le nez en l'air à contempler la voûte céleste. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait se perdre dans cette immensité étoilé ! Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Derek ne dormait pas, il la regardait avec intensité, ce demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? souffla Derek, la faisant sursauter.  
- Ton frère ronfle, se justifia-t-elle d'une petite voix, s'excusant par avance de venir le déranger.  
Il rit doucement.  
- Moins de 10 seconde que je suis là et tu fous déjà de ma gueule ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.  
Derek réprima un autre éclat de rire et dit, s'en vraiment s'en apercevoir :  
- Non, c'est juste ta petite voix innocente…Euhm. Enfin bon, tu compte rester plantée là toute la nuit ?  
- J'adore les étoiles, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Je sais…  
Casey s'allongea à côté de lui. L'obscurité la fit frissonner. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à se l'avouer, elle ne serait pas sortie seule sans la certitude que Derek n'était pas loin. Avec lui près d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle n'avait pas peur. Ce qui était un sentiment idiot puisqu'il sauverait surement sa peau avant de la défendre elle.

Ils restèrent sans dire un mot. Derek profitait de la présence de la jeune fille qui ne lui criait pas dessus pour une fois. Casey, elle, respirait calmement, profitant de l'odeur enivrante de mousse fraiche flottant dans l'air. Bien sûr, cette scène eut été romantique si le jeune homme n'avait pas été Derek. Il la détestait, c'était bien connu.

Derek, qui avait déjà du mal à dormir à cause d'elle avant que Casey n'arrive, se demanda comment il allait faire maintenant pour fermer les yeux. Casey aurait voulu lancer la conversation mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quel sujet aborder avec lui. Se tournant et se retournant encore, ils finirent par s'endormir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Dure journée

Casey se fit réveiller par les premiers rayons de soleil et avisa qu'elle avait roulé de son couchage… Mais pas du côté qu'elle aurait voulu… Euh… il valait mieux écraser son horrible demi-frère que se retrouver sur un sol dur et froid !

_- Oui, c'est ça,_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle s'aperçu qu'ils étaient pleins de terre et de feuille. Son mal de tête lui fit deviner quelle mine affreuse lui valait le manque de sommeil. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir autant essayer d'améliorer son apparence (avant que Derek ne se réveille). Elle prit sa trousse de toilette et fonça vers les douches.  
_- Non,_ se dit elle, _ça n'a rien à voir avec Derek !_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le sac de couchage du jeune homme était vide. Casey avança machinalement, encore prise dans son rêve de cette nuit… Arrivée à destination, elle tomba nez à nez avec Derek.  
- Salut Case, lança-t-il distraitement.  
La jeune fille resta sans voix, le cœur battant à une allure folle en le voyant ainsi : les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette en travers des épaule, son T-shirt gris collant là où son torse n'était pas tout à fait sec. Et quel torse ! Son regard fut attiré par les gouttelettes glissant le long de ses tempes et allant se perdre dans son cou. Elle se mordit violement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement qui l'aurait trahit à coup sûr.  
_- Reprends toi Casey !_

Le regard perdu de la jeune fille déboussola quelque peu Derek. Il sourit en la détaillant de pied en cape : un pyjama noir Betty Boop, les cheveux emmêlés, cette moue enfantine, cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre… Il la trouvait si mignonne et innocente. _  
_-Salut Derek, finit-elle par répondre.  
Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide ! Casey le contourna, se prenant un mur au passage. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait le camping ! Après réflexion, elle adorait la nature et le camping, le problème n'était pas là. Elle devenait maladroite et nerveuse quand Derek se trouvait dans les parages, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et tout ce qu'elle entreprenait se soldait par un échec. En fait, c'était _Derek _qu'elle détestait !

Au sortir de la douche, une fois en T-shirt et petit short, Casey eut surement la pire frayeur de sa vie.  
- Haaaaaa !  
Son cri ameuta Derek qui n'était pas loin, celui-ci accouru et… ne put qu'éclater de rire au vue de la situation. Les bras et les jambes de la jeune fille étaient criblés de boutons de moustiques. Il l'entendit marmonner : « …pas de moustiquaire quand on dort dehors ».  
- Ils m'ont sucé le sang ces…  
- Apparemment ils se sont défoulés sur toi puisque je n'en aie aucun.  
- Tu m'en vois ravie pour toi ! railla Casey.  
- Allez, le petit déjeuner est servi !

Nora les informa du programme de la journée pendant qu'ils mangeaient.  
- Il y a un groupe pour les plus de 15 ans, les informa-t-elle.  
Son regard passait de Casey à Derek, de Derek à Casey.  
- Ils organisent une journée : canoë le matin et escalade l'après-midi.  
- C'est hors de question, lança le jeune homme.  
- Je préfère encore faire du foot avec Lizzie ! réchérit Casey.  
- On vous a déjà inscrit, leur dit George.  
Son ton n'attendait aucunes répliques. Les deux ados hochèrent lentement la tête.

L'une soupirant, et l'autre soufflant pour montrer leur désapprobation, Casey et Derek n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se joindre au groupe d'adolescents joyeux et enthousiastes. Leurs sacs sur le dos, ils montèrent par deux dans les canoës, et s'élancèrent dans les rapides. La jeune McDonald était partagée entre le soulagement et la déception de ne pas faire équipe avec Derek. Sa coéquipière (prénommé Alice, qui avait à peu près son âge et venait de Seattle) étant simple et avenante, leur complicité grandit au fil des heures. Derek, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi heureux que sa demi-sœur. En effet, son binôme lui rappelait étrangement Truman, l'ex de Casey, et il le trouva tout de suite antipathique et imbus de lui-même.

Leur moniteur proposa une halte afin de se restaurer. Ils partagèrent un repas sur le pouce, perchés en haut d'un rocher. La rivière courrait à quelques pas d'eux avec un bruit assourdissant. Ryan (le coéquipier de Derek) sauta du rocher en riant, bientôt suivi de quelques autres adolescents. Casey descendit prudemment jusqu'à atteindre l'eau, elle jeta un coup d'œil admiratif à Derek qui sauta du rocher sans hésitation. La jeune fille se laissa porter par le courant, munie elle aussi de son gilet de sauvetage rouge, rigolant avec Alice et s'éclaboussant.

Lorsque le jeune Venturi sortit de l'eau à son tour, les cheveux en bataille, il trouva Casey, Alice et Ryan en grande conversation. La première ramena ses longs cheveux bruns et encore humides sur le côté, dégageant ainsi une partie de son cou. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas à quel point elle était sexy en faisant ça ? Dans tous les cas, Derek se mit à bouillir en avisant le regard carnassier de Truman numéro deux. Le jeune homme s'avança vers eux d'un air détaché, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Casey.  
- Ça va Case ?  
_Case ?_ s'étonna celle-ci en le dévisageant. Il venait d'employer le ton le plus avenant jamais utilisé avec elle, presque doux et sincère… Elle lui sourit faiblement, décontenancée par son comportement : il ne lui parlait pas de toute la matinée et maintenant il se montrait sympathique ?  
- Très bien Derek, merci. Et toi ?  
Ryan les regardait sans comprendre, et Alice lui ôta les mots de la bouche :  
- Vous vous connaissez ?  
- En effet, répondit Derek en devançant la jeune fille, jubilant. Très bien même, on habite ensemble.  
Le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant la tête que tirait son coéquipier : un mélange d'étonnement et de déception qui finit par laisser la place à la suspicion.  
- C'est mon demi-frère, s'empressa de se justifier Casey en jetant un regard noir à Derek.  
A quoi jouait-il bon sang ?  
- Tout devient clair alors, dit Alice alors qu'elle était totalement perdue au contraire.  
Les deux adolescents assistèrent à l'échange silencieux entre Casey et Derek, qui semblaient n'avoir besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre.

L'après-midi escalade se passa étonnement bien. En effet, Casey n'adressa pas la parole à Derek et rie plutôt avec Alice. Elle dut également faire face aux assauts répétés de Riley… euh, Ryan qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus lourd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos Reviews**

**CHAPITRE 4** : Douce soirée

Ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune fille regagna leur campement, courbaturée et fatiguée, accompagnée de Derek qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres de tout le trajet à pied. Avant le dîner, Casey passa par sa tente afin de s'arranger un peu. Ainsi, elle se coiffa avec la seule brosse qu'ils avaient emporté, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pleine de gel !  
- De-rek ! hurla-t-elle.  
La jeune fille attacha ses cheveux poisseux en queue de cheval, fulminant contre Derek. Il fallait absolument qu'il emporte du gel même au camping ? Au cas où une belle fille passerait dans les environs !

Derek vit arriver Casey vers lui et n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver.  
- Tu m'engueuleras plus tard, les marshmallows grillés nous attendent.  
- Les quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air perdu.  
- Non, t'as jamais fais griller… que serait un camping réussit sans marshmallows grillés ?  
Son sourire innocent fit oublier à Casey pourquoi elle aurait dut lui passer un savon. Ils rejoignirent leur famille en silence, qui était déjà réunie autour du feu de camp.

Le repas se passait relativement calmement, jusqu'au moment où Derek lança une remarque acerbe à Casey, seul moyen trouvé pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.  
- Et ton sens de l'humour tu l'as trouvé où ? dans une pochette surprise ?

George et Nora se lancèrent un regard entendu.  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! les réprimanda le premier.  
- T'en fais pas, je m'en vais.  
Derek se leva prestement, prit une banane grillée pour la route et tourna vivement les talons.

Casey se tournait et se retournait dans son lit de camps, sa ressente dispute avec Derek tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage brusquement et sortit de la tente sans prendre la peine de refermer la moustiquaire.

Elle s'éloigna du campement tout en marmonnant : _Non mais pour qui il se prend !_ Marcher lui faisait du bien et elle ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité.

Derek était également obnubilé par cette dispute. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver au juste? Elle était entêtée, hautaine, en un mot : insupportable ! … mais aussi belle, intelligente, attentive aux autres (quand il ne s'agissait pas de lui évidement !). Debout au milieu de nulle part, il alluma une cigarette tout en pensant à Case. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dut fumer mais cette fille le mettait hors de lui. Il avait besoin de se détendre un moment.

Casey tourna vivement la tête… dans toutes les directions. Cependant dans ce bois tout se ressemblait. La jeune fille essaya de repérer ses traces de pas mais le sol était trop sec. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était perdue. Et tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Derek ! Pourquoi devait-elle se mettre dans un tel état à cause de lui ? Soudain elle perçut l'odeur horrible et reconnaissable entre mille d'une cigarette. C'était peut-être sa seule chance. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un psychopathe se livrant à des rituels au beau milieu des bois.  
Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur...  
- Derek !  
Celui-ci sursauta, lâchant sa cigarette qui tomba dans l'herbe.  
- Casey !  
Le jeune homme s'empressa d'écraser le mégot rougeoyant avant que toute la forêt ne parte en fumée.  
- Depuis quand tu fume ? s'exclama Casey, tellement surprise qu'elle en avait oublié sa situation d'égarement.  
- En quoi ça te concerne ?  
- En rien. C'est juste que ce sera de l'argent en moins pour moi quand tu sera hospitalisé !  
- Toujours en train de dramatiser ! Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Soudain Casey se rappela qu'elle était égarée dans ces bois. Mais l'admettre devant Derek… Jamais !  
- Par où tu es venu ? éluda-t-elle.  
Derek se tourna, chercha alentour, s'éloigna de Casey comme si il cherchait quelque chose… et finit par revenir, l'air penaud.  
- Je sais plus…  
Casey le dévisagea.  
- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
Son air paniqué parla pour elle.  
- Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'on est _perdu_ !  
Casey hocha lentement la tête.  
- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! s'écria Derek en cherchant frénétiquement une issue à cette situation qui apparemment n'en avait pas. … Je ne devais même pas venir ! Et voilà que je me retrouve perdu au milieu de nulle part ! Et avec toi en plus !  
- Tu crois peut être que ça me plait d'être ici avec toi ? répliqua Casey, franchement blessée.  
- Je suppose que tu n'as pas ton téléphone avec toi, s'enquit le jeune homme.  
Elle hocha négativement la tête.  
- Et c'est qui qui a bousillé le sien en voulant faire des acrobaties ?  
Ses yeux marron exorbités firent paniquer Derek. Casey était calme et posée elle ne craquait jamais.  
- Ok, ok. On va commencer par se calmer, dit-il.  
Mais Casey ne l'entendait plus, elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse.  
_Quelle névrosée ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Derek avant de se reprendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui touchant le bras d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.  
- Ca va aller Case, respire.  
La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec la main de Derek lui caressant le bras ! Puis il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
- Vire tes sales pattes, lança-t-elle quand elle se fut calmé.  
- Ah, dit-il avec un sourire. Te voilà redevenu toi-même.  
Casey eut un petit sourire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Et bien… Je pense venir de par là.  
Derek désigna un sentier serpentant entre les sapins.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on risque de plus de toute façon ?  
La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et lui emboita le pas. Ils marchèrent dans les bois pendant plusieurs minutes, les pignes de pins craquant et les pierres roulant sous leurs pieds. Ils finirent par retrouver le chemin du campement et s'arrêtèrent avec soulagement à quelques pas de leurs tentes. Casey s'aperçut avec gêne qu'elle avait agrippé la main du jeune homme et ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… La jeune McDonald fut soudain rattrapée par l'étrangeté de la situation : Derek et elle perdus ensembles, ainsi que plusieurs minutes sans se disputer. En fait ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, mais il s'agissait quand même d'un progrès.

Le silence s'éternisant, Casey se sentit rougir. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose… mais quoi ?  
- Euh, merci, souffla-t-elle finalement.  
Derek fut un peu décontenancé par le ton doux employé par Casey.  
- De rien… Bonne nuit Case.  
Il allait faire demi-tour pour regagner sa couchette à l'extérieur mais la jeune fille le retint par le bras.  
- Attends.  
Le jeune homme frissonna et il sut que ce n'était ni dut à l'obscurité ni à la fraîcheur de cette nuit. Casey quant à elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, elle n'avait juste pas envie que Derek s'éloigne d'elle. La nuit lui donnait l'impression d'être simplement hors du temps et que, dès lors, tout était possible. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de tergiverser et de se montrer honnête.  
- Je t'aime.  
_Peut-être pas si honnête ! _

Derek se tourna lentement vers elle. Malgré l'absence de lumière, la jeune fille put voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage du beau brun. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son cerveau tournait à deux cent kilomètres heures (une première !) mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Se méprenant sur son silence, Casey rougit violement tout en retirant sa main de son bras.  
- Euh, balbutia-t-elle. Oublie ça, hein.  
Alors qu'elle se détournait dans l'espoir d'aller se cacher dans sa tente pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, Derek, prit d'une impulsion, la retint par le poignet.  
- Attends.  
Il chercha son regard mais la jeune fille gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.  
- Tu le pense vraiment ?  
Casey releva lentement la tête vers lui. C'était à son tour d'être déconcertée.  
- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas dit autrement.  
La situation leur semblait étrange, et pour cause ! Ils étaient tous les deux en train de parler calmement de la déclaration de Casey alors que celle-ci ne connaissait pas les sentiments de Derek à son égard. Elle était horriblement confuse. Derek, lui, semblait réfléchir.  
- Casey, je…  
Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Derek avait bien conscience des sentiments qui l'animaient mais il ne pouvait pas les formuler à voix haute. Il adopta donc une autre stratégie. Passant son autre main derrière le dos de Casey, il l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après une seconde de surprise, la jeune fille répondit au baiser avec joie, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux déjà décoiffés de l'adolescent. Derek essaya de faire passer dans cette étreinte tous les sentiments qu'il avait tu, et le résultat dépassa toutes ses espérances : Casey en était toute retournée.

- On devrait aller se coucher, dit-elle une fois le souffle retrouvé.  
Derek hocha la tête, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.  
- Tu veux rester avec moi ? proposa-t-il.  
Les deux adolescents s'installèrent à l'extérieur, et s'endormirent rapidement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Casey regagna sa tente avant que le reste de la famille ne soit levée. Leur dernière journée de camping passa rapidement : Casey et Derek se chamaillaient toujours mais Lizzie et Edwin constatèrent avec étonnement qu'ils se souriaient et plaisantaient même ensemble.

Le trajet en voiture se passa plus calmement que l'aller, à l'étonnement général car Derek et Casey étaient de nouveau assis à côté. Le jeune homme prit discrètement la main de Case, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx de la plus jeune des McDonald. Ils leur devaient quelques explications.

FIN


End file.
